


Tag, You're It

by ebyf13



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Album: Cry Baby (Melanie Martinez), Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Español | Spanish, Kidnapping, Kingbooigi, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Melanie Martinez References, Nintendo - Freeform, Rating cause there is brief sexual content later so, Song Lyrics, Song: Milk And Cookies (Melanie Martinez), Song: Tag You're It (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Toxic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: [EDITANDO...]El fontanero corrió por salir vivo de esta, pero el fantasma lo persiguió y nunca se detuvo.—Tocado, tu las traes.
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Kudos: 9





	1. Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tag, You're It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743283) by Melanie Martinez. 
  * Inspired by [Milk And Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743286) by Melanie Martinez. 



> [🥀] King Boo en esta historia va a estar siempre en su forma humana.
> 
> La Boo que ustedes conocerán al principio tiene como nombre Brooke. Es una OC, que en términos conocidos no me pertenece como personaje. Fue creada por la pana [xSuperShipperx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xSuperShipperx) en Wattpad, y le pedí el permiso para añadirla a esta historia. El crédito respectivo se lo doy a ella, así también reconozco su buenísima obra: [Here Comes the King](https://www.wattpad.com/story/111487475-here-comes-the-king-king-booigi). Si anhelan más de su participación... ¡Corran ya a su bello perfil y gocen de esta pareja divina!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos hablando!

Mucho tiempo después de la Gran fiesta Real patrocinada por la Princesa Peach, el joven italiano empezó a sentir una extraña sensación de que alguien lo asechaba. Alguien disfrutaba cada paso que daba, cada movimiento. Al comienzo fue una que otra leve sensación pasajera hasta convertirse completamente en una teoría de que lo estaban acosando y no sabía si era una broma de muy mal gusto o qué clase de cosa. Noches enteras sin dormir debido a la paranoia, ansiedad y escalofríos, fue tanto que discutía con Mario a diariamente mientras el prometido de la princesa sugería la necesidad un psicólogo, cosa que desconcertó al chico de verde.

 **—¡Oye Luigi!, se acabaron los víveres del castillo ¿Podías hacerme el favor de ir al Mushroom-market a hacer la despensa?—** Entró por la puerta del cuarto de Luigi un Mario que al parecer estaba apurado buscando algo.

 **—¡Pero si era tu turno esta semana!—** Protestó el menor levantando los brazos en defensa suya. **—Además el lugar esta algo lejos.—** Empezó a hablar con nerviosismo en las últimas palabras.

 **—Si pero hoy la princesa fue muy amable de invitarme a ir a los campos del Valle Toad y no pude evitar decirle que no.—** Del cajón de la peinadora encontró lo que era su caracterizada gorra roja por la primera letra de su nombre, luego se la puso en su cabellera castaña y se miró al espejo sonriéndose coquetamente a sí mismo.

**—Recuerda lo que siento a veces...—**

**—¡¿De que alguien te persigue?! Por favor Luigi, ya hablamos de esto la otra vez, no quiero ir a esa cita con estrés en la cabeza.—** Hablo espontáneamente una vez Luigi demostrara de que tenía ese miedo por el hecho de ese horrible mal presentimiento.

 **—Bien...—** Dijo este rendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en eso Mario lo contempló por unos segundos y luego se acercó a su cama para dejarle en el edredón un pequeño papel que tenía creo que una o cuatro líneas de textos ordenadas en una lista. En eso el fontanero le dedicó su mirada a su hermano mayor.

 **—Bueno... Por hoy comprarás esas pocas cositas que hay en la lista. Te consideraré esta vez hermano.—** Luego le agarró por la gorra y la movió de un lado para otro despeinando su cabello, una forma de demostrarle cariño para luego retirarse cerrando la puerta, sin antes mover su mano como la misma señal de despedida que pronto fue correspondida de la misma forma. Dejando en soledad de nuevo a nuestro querido protagonista.

Al pasar unas cuantas horas, se hizo casi de noche, Luigi decidió que con o sin miedo tendría que ir a esa charcutería a hacer lo que le pidieron anteriormente, también arrepintiéndose de haber tenido pereza y no haber ido más temprano entonces agarró su billetera y dobló en cuatro el papelito y se dispuso a ir al lugar mencionado.

Al ver como este ya iba lejos del castillo, una presencia fantasmal femenina y algo distinta divulgaba por esos lugares buscando preocupada con la mirada algo, luego al ver como el chico verde caminaba silbando el trayecto de una canción sonrió alegre mostrando unos pequeños colmillos filosos y una lengua morada babosa, entonces echó vuelo lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo sin que este se diese cuenta de su presencia.

Luego de varios minutos la mencionada antes había llegado primero al lugar que estaba alejado del reino y algo cerca del bosque que era muy temido debido a la presencia de los Boo's. Si se preguntan quién es ella, podría decirse que era uno de ellos, la única diferencia de aquella Boo es que tenía la apariencia de una niña y un listón de color morado vino decoraba su pequeña cabeza redonda.

Entonces al asomarse un poco por la ventana notó que el lugar aún seguía abierto, custodiado por un Toad que se encontraba en la caja registradora viendo una revista de chicas en biquini, sonreía mostrando excitación en su rostro. La Boo soltó una mueca de asco y luego se puso a pensar en un plan y una idea instantánea salió a la luz y alzo su pequeño brazo con forma de aleta de tiburón y discretamente entró al lugar sin llamar la atención, hizo un ruido sombrío y algo aterrador, mostrando una expresión de cómo sus ojos se volvían rojos y sacaba su larga lengua fría haciendo presente sus afilados dientes, esto ocasionó que aterrara al chico hongo y soltara la revista. Tartamudeó algo sin sentido y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

 **—¡Ja! Siempre funciona.—** Puso sus manos alrededor suyo como si tuviera cadera.

Mientras tanto con Luigi ya estaba cerca, sus oídos podían percibir lo que podían ser miles de susurros que iban hacia él tratando de decirle algo, eran tantos que no pudo captar el mensaje. Cosa que la ansiedad lo atacó sin piedad, haciéndolo temblar.

 **—¿Hay alguien ahí?—** Los sonidos pararon y estuvo cuestionándose mentalmente por varios segundos.

Luego llegó hasta el estacionamiento y pudo ver que eran entre las siete y ocho de la noche, siguió regañándose de no haber podido llegar cuando había más claridad. Lo que le sorprendió es que quien lo atendería en la cajera sería una chica como de su edad. Una albina que parecía tener la piel como una muerta, su cabello estaba recogido por un enorme listón de color morado y de ese mismo color era su vestido que traía puesto, sus ojos los pintaba un intenso azul celeste y en su expresión sonreía algo nerviosa.

 **—¡Buenas noches! Ohm... ¡Soy la que te a-atenderé! ¿ _Lo hice bien_?—** En la última frase se lo dijo a si misma casi inaudible para el fontanero.

 **—¿Ok?... —** Algo incómodo por aquel saludo se dispuso a ir a los pequeños pasillos para buscar lo que había en la lista, no pudo evitar sentirse forzado debido a que la chica lo miraba impaciente y con esa sonrisa extraña. Se concentró en lo suyo en conseguir por esta noche dos cajas de cereales con azúcar y otros productos enlatados, cerca de una ventana sintió la necesidad de subir la mirada y encontrarse con una silueta humana que era imposible de identificar, parecía que estaba bien vestida, era toda de color negro y con una de sus manos lo apuntó a él chocando su dedo en contra de la ventana, volvió ese mal presentimiento para Luigi, sacudió su cabeza y con los escalofríos al millón se acercó a la caja registradora.

La joven albina miró sus dos manos por un rato, preguntándose en sus adentros que haría con ellas hasta que recordó que ya había observado como los humanos las manejaban entonces volvió a la realidad y trató de imitar las mismas acciones, colocando con dificultad las cosas que había elegido Luigi en una bolsa de papel de panadería, al ver el recibo intento manejar la caja sin dañarla, duró un rato en averiguar el precio.

 **—S-son 9... C-con 95.—** Luigi sacó de su bolsillo la billetera y se dispuso a pagarle, intentaba mostrarse sereno para no quedar mal ante esa chica que nunca había visto. Se había volteado cuando ella lo tomó del hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

 **—¡Toma! T-Te servirá más tarde.—** En sus manos se encontraba una botella mediana de forma conveniente que contenía en su interior un líquido de color azul turquesa, tenía aspecto no muy agradable, entonces Luigi la miró de reojo con una ceja arqueada. **—U-utilízalo sabiamente.—**

No tenía idea de que estaba hablando ni de porque estaba tan nerviosa, simplemente no rechazó esa clase de oferta y la guardó en uno de sus enormes bolsillos, luego se encargaría de averiguar el uso de ese líquido. Ya con la bolsa en su mano le dio la espalda para irse y ver por última vez a esa chica desconocida que daba saltitos con el brazo levantado.

 **—¡Adiós! Que tengas... ¡Buena noche!—** Y vio como las puertas automáticas se abrían, se aseguró que una vez estando el humano ya algo lejos unas nubes de humo flotaran en su ser cubriéndola por completo hasta volver a encontrarse a la Boo vista anteriormente que jugueteaba con sus pequeños brazos, miró de nuevo las puertas y suspiró con intriga.

**—Buena suerte, Luigi.—**

Caminando en esa noche oscura y fría, que solo se escuchaba sus pies chocar contra cualquier hoja de árbol en el suelo, una caricia pasó por su hombro, esto puso alerta al héroe y se volteó a la derecha, pero no había nadie, suspiró aliviado y siguió caminando, pero no fue más que se repitiera la sombría acción pero de su lado izquierdo. No aguantó para empezar a mover sus piernas como estas le permitieran, con esa bolsa algo pesada arrepintiéndose de nuevo, no estaba concentrado al frente cuando se estrelló con algo que lo hizo mandar al suelo con sus compras, un quejido salió de su boca.

 **—Vaya, vaya, ¿Me extrañaste Luigi?—** El desconocido agravó su voz con más énfasis refiriéndose al que estaba en el suelo. El mencionado subió la mirada, quedo completamente estático con encontrarse al quien menos deseaba en ese momento y dudaba si aún seguía rondando por estos bosques.

**—¿¡King boo!?—**

**—Pero si todavía te acuerdas de mi nombre... _Zoquete_.—** Le dedicó una mirada burlesca al menor, luego fue inevitable reírse como si se tratase del mejor chiste que hubiese escuchado en años. Era obvio que el menor estaba aterrado por haberse encontrado con su peor enemigo y por eso tragó saliva, todavía sin saber que era lo que quería en ese momento ¿Venganza?

**—Sin palabras eh... ¿Que acaso tu mami no te enseñó modales?—**

**—¡¿Q-qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Q-qué quieres de mí!?—** Mientras tanto tuvo que recoger las cosas que se habían caído del suelo, sabiendo que las horas avanzaban y esa noche cada vez era más friolenta. Nada podía ponerse peor.

 **—¿Acaso no puedo pasar dar una asustadiza con mí más odiado enemigo?—** Eso no tuvo sentido para Luigi, logró tener el valor de levantarse con la bolsa en la mano y evadir al hombre fantasma y seguir caminando con el miedo que lo comía por dentro. El mayor se sintió indignado y flotó para quedar en frente del fontanero e intercambiar miradas de odio.

**—¿A qué estás jugando?—**

**—Uno juego donde tú has llegado al final y has ganado.—** Su expresión de ironía se tornaba a una más perturbadora.

No aguantó que el horror lo poseyera y saliese corriendo lo más rápido para escapar, entonces sentía que era perseguido por el monstruo, tenía sudor cayendo de su rostro y su corazón latía con rapidez y su piel se había aclarado, cuando sintió que lo había perdido y quedado en soledad se detuvo a agarrar aliento cuando fue derrumbado al suelo de sorpresa. King Boo había caído sobre él, tomándolo de ambos brazos y contrayéndolo contra el suelo, debido a tal posición los colores se le subieron al rostro de Luigi y sentía que sus lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, luego los cerró fuertemente.

 **—Pareces asustado pequeño.—** Parecía sereno. Acarició el mentón del chico, abrió su boca y su lengua sacó para pasar de descuidado su espacio personal. **— _Tocado, tú las traes_.—**


	2. Milk And Cookies

_Nunca fue un santo_.

A pesar de la personalidad misericordiosa e inocente que Luigi tenía, nunca se había considerado alguien santo. A pesar de ponerse al frente con la mente positiva en casi todo, sin palabras reflejaba la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, incluso si tuviese los miedos de punta o se dejase llevar por ello.

Nadie es perfecto y como manda la ley tenía una contraparte que su originalidad se debería a un experimento con éxito de Dimentio, una versión más arrogante y mujeriega que solo se preocupaba de su bienestar, sin olvidar que era muy competitiva; el italiano hacía todo lo posible para poder controlarla, pero afortunadamente esos pensamientos egoístas tenían poca actividad en su cerebro, solo aparecían en ocasiones de mucho riesgo o bien sea de alguna competencia de Karts en el que él fuese a participar. Podía cometer errores por su cuenta, actuar por impulso o hacer cosas realmente estúpidas e incluso terminar en situaciones como en la que ocupa el núcleo de esta historia.

Desorientado, sin saber cuántos días, semanas o meses quizás llevaba en ese sótano de la gran mansión fantasmal, lo que si era cierto es que Luigi sentía que era una eternidad, con las dudas redundando en su cabeza buscando una posible razón a todo.

Secuestrado, esa era la realidad que vivía el menor de los hermanos Mario, violado tantas veces, más de las que recuerda, teniendo la obligación de quedarse ahí. Parecía que el Boo más fuerte de todos tenía una retorcida idea de lo que llamarían los humanos: "Una relación amorosa". King Boo solamente quería diversión y satisfacción y nada mejor para su ser que buscar lo más fácil. Jugar con la pobre virginidad de su enemigo. Después de un largo día de encargarse de asuntos desconocidos arrastraba a su víctima de ese sótano. A gritos le rogaba paz al menos por un momento. Terminaban después en su enorme y digno cuarto para su papel, dormían juntos en esa cama, demostrándose ese tal "amor" que se tenían.

El joven al estar solo, ponía la silla de madera dañada por la humedad debajo de la pequeña ventana y mostrando desespero gritaba que su hermano viniese lo más pronto y lo salvase de aquel monstruo. O deseando que su presencia falte en el reino, considerado ser el jugador número dos.

Pero nadie vino.

También le tocaba ser sirviente, preguntándose porque los otros fantasmas no hacían ese condenado trabajo. Aprovechado le tocaba hacer la comida, cosa que era irónica ya que los fantasmas no comen ni beben, pero a veces el Boo se lo ordenaba, amenazándole que prepararía un marco de oro para poner un lindo cuadro en su sala lujosa. Se cree que teniendo esa forma humana podría saborear las partículas de la comida. Como ventaja, Luigi y la estufa eran la mezcla perfecta, no pelaba lo poco que había en las alacenas tenebrosas lo ayudasen a hacer cosas deliciosas. Así se evitaba una posible violada en el comedor.

**—¡Larga vida al rey!—**

**—¡Larga vida al rey!—** Respondían al unísono los súbitos fantasmales, dando inicio a la extraña velada en la que el fontanero había sido invitado. Los ánimos para él estaban de vacaciones.

Después de la cena, King Boo les había dicho a todos que se marchasen lo más pronto posible, con la excusa de que tenía asuntos que atender con su víctima. Ahí es cuando nuevamente el infierno comenzaba.

 **—Pareces callado jovencito.—** Dio un sorbete a lo poco que quedaba de ese vino, una sonrisa de malicia salió de su boca.

 **—...—** Le tocó suspirar con la cabeza agachada.

Entonces el superior lo tomó de la cadera y lo montó encima de la larga mesa para posar sus falsos labios, uniéndonos en ese hilo pasional del momento. Cada día eran las alternativas que buscaba para abusar de Luigi, simplemente le tocaba seguir el juego para no acabar en algo mucho peor, por lo que ser su juguete sexual no era más que su única opción. Aquello no era placentero, tal vez las sensaciones lograban distraerlo de la realidad de formar parte de esos actos tan grotescos.

Mientras gemía cada segundo en su oído y las embestidas eran rítmicas, le tocaba aferrar sus puños a las sábanas, negándose a esas caricias que lo enfermaban hasta terminar el proceso para que su agresor lo dejara tranquilo.

Esos abrazos que King Boo le daba, esos besos no eran más que puro faranduleo, su estómago daba vueltas y se retorcía. Su dolor era visto todas las noches, con las lágrimas amenazándole en derramarse una y otra vez.

Con suerte hoy el rey había salido desde muy temprana hora a hacer quien sabe, no era de suma importancia. Entonces con un Boo guía a su lado, el chico castaño había llegado a la cocina a punto de cuestionarle a su acompañante, pero fue interrumpido que este le diese una señal hacia el supuesto refrigerador, luego desapareciese en cuestión de segundos, caminó hasta el objeto y observó un papel que tenía una escasez de escritura.

**_Escucha zoquete, quiero que me prepares hoy leche y galletas, déjalas en la mesa después de las tres en punto._ **

**_-KB._ **

Frunció el ceño, con rabia agarró la nota y en sus manos la arrugó. Abrió la puerta y sacó lo que serían los huevos, la leche y la harina de trigo. Luego buscaría lo que sería la azúcar, vainilla y polvo de hornear, puso los utensilios en la mesa y con una cuchara de madera empezara a hacer homogénea la mezcla. Con una mueca de fastidio y tristeza partía los huevos según lo que su receta aprendida le indicaba. Rato después se dispuso a buscar la bandeja y la mantequilla cuando posó su mirada en una botella de vidrio que por sensata razón se veía familiar, la tomó y la acercó para apreciarla mejor, era la misma botella que le habían dado ese día cuando había sido raptado y recordó las palabras de la chica responsable de haberle entregado el líquido turquesa, preguntándose de cómo había terminado ahí sin ser tirada a la basura. No fue mucho cuando tomó en cuenta que no era cualquier cosa, sino una pócima que te aseguraría la muerte enseguida y fue cuando el foco se le prendió y la destapó para vertérsela a la masa de las galletas, miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que estaba solo y siguió con la preparación de la merienda.

Con los moldes de distintas formas, daban vida a las galletas envenenadas y en orden las puso en la bandeja y con el horno a los grados centígrados necesarios las puso con delicadeza y esperase a que se hicieran las tres.

Si King Boo hubiese prestado atención, se hubiese dado cuenta de la pequeña botella que le habían aventado a Luigi con sutileza a la bolsa de sus compras era algo que terminaría por completo su corrompida existencia. Pero no lo hizo y su destino ya estaba escrito. Esa sería la última vez que dormiría con su muñeco en brazos y por eso el menor se aferró a su brazo pidiéndole perdón anticipado.

Un aroma a galletas recién horneadas era desprendido del electrodoméstico, Luigi del comedor salió disparado antes de que se pasaran, con un vaso de leche y un plato lleno de esas cosas con chispas de chocolate que parte de ellas estaban coloreadas de un color azul y al comienzo tenían un olor desagradable, cualquier indicio era cubierto por la azúcar blanca encima, tenía que mantenerse alerta o todo se iría a la basura.

 **—¡Mis galletas!—** Con puntualidad dio su irritable presencia flotando de cabeza, Luigi le señaló la mesa y esperó a ver como el fantasma palmeaba sus manos con ansiedad. Cuando se sentó en la mesa se puso a evaluar el plato y el vaso. El fontanero tenía la garganta seca y sudaba frío, se sentó en una de las sillas a su lado. **—Parece que la _sombra de Mario_ se lució hoy.—**

Rodó los ojos debido al comentario de muy mal gusto y fue cuando escuchó la primera mordida del rey, decidió tomar una galleta también para disimular, para pasarla también dio sorbo a la leche que lo acompañaba, entonces con una expresión seria Luigi esperaba a que la poción letal hiciera efecto sobre su secuestrador.

 **—¡Mmm! Cocinas bastante tan bien.—** Dijo con un bocado en su boca, Luigi sintió repulsión con sus palabras pero evitó levantar sospechas. El sabor azucarado fue remplazado a uno más ácido y podrido, su emoción cambió, King Boo abrió sus ojos con fuerza y una tos descontrolada se hizo presente, parecía como si fuese a vomitar. Una mirada asesina fue dirigida a Luigi. **—¿¡Qué carajos le pusiste a esto!?—**

 **—¿Te gustan mis galletas?—** Su sonrisa de media luna mostraban ironía en su voz **—Están hechas solo para ti, con un poquitín de azúcar y... _Veneno también_.—**

El que había caído en la trampa se encontraba tirado en el suelo y seguía mirándole como si lo fuese a matar en cualquier segundo. Su boca estaba paralizada como para pedir ayuda a sus súbitos. El chico que había cocinado todo se levantó y se agachó a donde estaba el herido y sin hacer nada veía como su mayor enemigo moría por segunda vez.

**—¡Maldito insolente!—**

Como respuesta lo que fue su juguete todo este tiempo se encogía en hombros, luego de la primera fase de la poción, sus ojos ya no parpadeaban y su cuerpo ya no se movía como pescado, sus arrugas de ira ya no estaban y la espuma se había esfumado y en nubes su cuerpo se desvaneció.

Acomodando su gorra con la L estampada, sin dejar rastro, nuestro héroe se retiró por fin de su encierro.


End file.
